Rise of the Huntsclan
by penguinsfan19
Summary: The magical world has been at peace since the defeat of the Dark Dragon and having protectors like the American Dragon and the Guardians of the Infinite Worlds. Unfortunately, an old enemy of the American Dragon and the magical world is about to make an unexpected return. This old enemy has a sinister plan in mind that could bring the magical world to its knees. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a few years since I have been on Fanfiction. I have been re-watching American Dragon: Jake Long recently and wanted to write a fanfiction based off of it. For those who have read my fanfictions about the Penguins of Madagascar, all know that I involved OC's in my fanfictions and I am going to use my OC's in this fanfiction. My OC's are named Samantha Logan, Erika Welsh, Jonah West, and Layla Brooks. My OC's have magical powers of their own and are called the Guardians of the Infinite Worlds. Guardians' powers: Sam has control over the elements water and air, also is the lead guardian; Jonah is the dragon guardian (he has some of the same powers as Jake and various powers that Jake does not possess); Erika is the fire guardian; Layla is the earth guardian. Also, this story will take place before the guardians met their animal friends in the Penguins of Madagascar because American Dragon: Jake Long was on television before the Penguins of Madagascar aired. Prelude: This story is going to take place a few months after Hong Kong Longs. Rose's family moved back to New York City and Jake and Rose are dating. The Guardians have been helping Jake protect the magical world in New York City and throughout the United States about a month after the events that took place in Hong Kong occurred. Jake and the gang are fifteen years old, while Haley is 9 years old. Sam Logan and Jonah West are 16 years old, while Erika Welsh and Layla Brooks are 15 years old; they have been the Guardians of the Infinite Worlds for a year. **

**Disclaimer: I don't ADJL.**

* * *

Jake Long, the American Dragon, flew high above the city as he patrolled for the final time before heading home to go to bed. He was just flying over Central Park when he saw a unicorn galloping frantically below him. The unicorn began to slow down to stop as she saw Jake in his dragon form and let Jake come closer to her. Jake touched the unicorn on the side of her neck to soothe her, and then Jake noticed the gash on the unicorn's right hind leg. As Jake examined the wound closer, the unicorn slapped him across the face with her tail as a warning not to touch.

"Easy girl. I am just checking the wound out and it does not look too deep. Also, you got away before you could get injured any further. Wait one second, Fu always gives me a healing potion before I go out on patrol." Jake said calmly as transformed into human form and retrieved a healing potion from his jean pocket. The unicorn drank the potion quickly and felt better immediately as she nuzzled Jake's face as a thank you. "You're welcome. Now go back to your herd." Jake replied as he watched the unicorn gallop away.

As the unicorn vanished, Jake heard the rustling of a bush nearby and could have sworn he saw something move as he turned towards the sound of the rustling. He whispered the words 'eye of the dragon' and stared at the spot for a few minutes, but he saw nothing except the darkness of the woods. He figured it was just the wind rustling through the bush and yelled his signature 'dragon up' and took off towards home. Meanwhile, two figures watched as the American Dragon flew away from the darkness of the woods. One figure was a short, male with a slightly muscular build and he was clothed in a crimson ninja outfit with a mask over his face and a staff in his hand. The second figure was a tall, very muscular male dressed in the same attire and staff as his comrade, while he wore a dragon skull over his head. As soon as the American Dragon was out of sight, the tall man turned to his comrade and grabbed him by the collar of his ninja outfit.

"You idiot, you almost gave away our position to the American Dragon!" the tall man yelled in a voice filled with intense rage as he stared at his comrade.

"I'm sorry, Huntmaster. I thought you wanted to capture, torture, and slay the American Dragon. So, I figured we were going to capture him when he was helping out the unicorn that we injured." the Huntsclan member replied in a panicked voice.

"Yes. I want to capture, torture, and kill the American Dragon. If we had tried to capture him tonight, the boy would have transformed into the American Dragon easily and most likely would have overpowered us. I want to capture the American Dragon with a group of our best Huntsclan members and I want to make it difficult for him to transform into his dragon form." the Huntsman announced his plan to his comrade.

"So, we were just watching the American Dragon's every movement tonight? the Huntsclan member asked. "Yes, because capturing the American Dragon requires consistent observation, persistence, patience, and the right moment." the Huntsman stated simply.

"Okay. Do you know when the right moment to capture the American Dragon will be, Sir?" the Huntsclan member questioned his master.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I received some interesting intel that the American Dragon and Rose will be going on a date tomorrow night. I want to capture the American Dragon after he walks Rose to her home and he is walking home by himself tomorrow night. I can't wait to see the look on the American Dragon's face when he realizes the Huntsclan is back." the Huntsman laughed evilly.

"That sounds like quite the plan, Sir. Finally, the American Dragon will get what he deserves." the Huntsclan member acknowledged. "Yes, he will. Now, let's get back to the Huntslair and prepare for tomorrow night." the Huntsman agreed as they teleported to the Huntslair by using their staffs.

* * *

Jake was almost home and he was so ready to go to bed when his cellphone started to ring. He answered the call and heard Sam Logan's voice, she told him that her patrol over to the Magus Bazaar went well and that she was on her way back to his house with Jonah. Sam and Jonah had been staying with Jake's family for the last month since they started helping Jake Long protect the magical world throughout New York City and the United States. Meanwhile, Erika and Layla had been staying at his Grandpa's electronics shop. Jake began to notice that Sam's voice was echoing and he turned around to see Sam and Jonah flying towards him.

"Hey, guys! I thought I was starting to hear an echo of Sam's voice. How did your patrol of the New York Harbor go tonight, Jonah?" Jake asked as he turned to the large, crimson dragon flying next to him.

"No problems at the New York Harbor. Also, Erika and Layla told me that their patrol of the main city was problem-free. How was your patrol of Central Park?" Jonah replied, looking at the smaller, red dragon next to him.

"Sweet. On my patrol, I found an injured unicorn in the park. So, I used a healing potion that Fu Dog gave me earlier on the unicorn. Once the unicorn was gone, I thought I heard and saw movement in the forest behind a few bushes. When I used the eye of the dragon technique, I did not see anything except the darkness of the forest." Jake stated as Sam and Jonah wondered what could have injured the unicorn and if their friend had been watched in Central Park tonight. "Yo guys, I know that we haven't been friends for a long time, but what's with the worried expressions?" Jake asked, noticing the expressions on their faces.

"Did you feel like you were being watched while you healed the unicorn in Central Park tonight, Jake?" Sam spoke up.

"Just for that brief moment, when I thought I saw something in the forest. After I didn't see anything, I thought the wind just blew through the forest. Why ya ask, Sam?" Jake pondered.

"I'm wondering what could have injured the unicorn and if they were waiting for you to come and help the unicorn." Sam confided.

"It's possible that I could have been watched tonight. But if I was being watched by an enemy, then why the heck didn't anyone come changin' at me. So, I'm guessing that whatever injured the unicorn ran off before I got there." Jake explained.

"Okay. Just making sure because the magical world needs the Am Drag." Sam mentioned as she saw a wide grin form across Jake's face.

"Thanks for being concerned about me, guys." Jake said.

"You're welcome." Jonah and Sam replied together as the three of them hid in an alley between the Longs' house to transform into their human forms.

The three of them walked into the house and upstairs, making sure not to wake up Jake's parents and his younger sister Haley. Sam quietly walked into Haley's room, while Jake and Jonah headed to his room. Sam noticed that Haley was still awake when she entered the room and talked with her briefly as she got into her pajamas.

"Hey, Haley. Why are you still awake?" Sam asked.

"I was waiting for you, Jonah, and Jake to return from night patrol. Did Jonah and Jake come home yet?" Haley yawned as she pulled up her covers.

"Yes. Jake and Jonah are home too. We arrived home together tonight." Sam replied as Haley started to close her eyes.

"That's good. Goodnight Sam." Haley said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Haley." Sam snuggled in her sleeping bag, falling asleep instantly.

Jake and Jonah had fallen asleep immediately also, dreaming good dreams with no idea of what was ahead of them in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonah woke up to the sound of running feet racing down the hallway towards the bathroom and sound of Jonathan Long being knocked over. Jonah rolled over in his sleeping bag and let out a small groan as he got up from the floor. Then, he heard Jake's signature 'Aw man' that told Jonah that Haley had beaten her older brother to the bathroom again. About a minute later, Jake walked back into the bedroom and flopped onto his bed due to Haley taking the bathroom first. Jonah sat down at Jake's desk and looked at Jake, who seemed to be getting a little irritated with waiting to use the bathroom.

"Dude, Haley's been winning a lot at reaching the bathroom first lately. You're not letting her win on purpose, are you?" Jonah said.

"Say what! Heck no, I'm not letting Haley win on purpose. I just hope she hurries up because I really need to go." Jake stated as the two of them heard the bathroom door open and Haley's humming as she walked back to her bedroom. "Finally!" Jake announced as he ran to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, the four of them headed downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Susan Long was busy at the stove as she made bacon and eggs for her family and their guests. Jonathan Long was sitting at the kitchen table and reading the recent stories in the morning newspaper. He looked up from his newspaper for a brief minute as his little girl, his son, and his son's new friends walked into the kitchen. Jonathan noticed that the three teens looked tired due to each of them letting out a yawn as they sat down. Since the family's visit to Hong Kong and finding out the family's secret over one month ago, Jonathan was starting to realize that Jake's dragon duties kept him out late often. Jake and the rest of the family had been informing Jonathan of Jake's duties as the American Dragon and the magical world since then. He had accepted the information in a pretty calm matter, which surprised his family a bit. Jonathan felt closer with all of his family members after finding out the family secret, but his relationship with Jake grew the most and that was a great thing in his opinion. He also knew that Sam and Jonah were not average teenagers either because they were the Guardians of the Infinite Worlds and their duties were to protect the worlds in the universe. It had been a month since Sam, Erika, Layla, and Jonah came to New York City to help Jake protect the magical world. Jonathan was glad that Jake was getting help from the guardians to protect the magical world, but he knew that Jake would have to protect the magical world by himself sometimes. Then, he began to think about how much Jake went through in the last few years and how much the guardians went through in the last year. Jonathan noticed that the teens yawned again while they were sitting at the table before he asked.

"Looks like you guys are little tired after that last patrol of the city last night. How did the patrol go, Jake-a-roo?" Jonathan asked.

"The parts of the city that the guardians patrolled did not have any problems. On the other hand, I found and healed an injured unicorn in Central Park. Also, I thought someone was watching me for a brief second from the woods because I heard a rustling sound as the unicorn ran away and when I used my eye of the dragon ability, I did not see anything in the woods." Jake replied.

"It was probably just the wind moving through the trees, Jake. Also, could you, Sam, and Jonah babysit Haley today before you guys go to training? Your father has to go into the office today and I have a catering gig in downtown New York this afternoon." Susan spoke up as she started putting eggs and bacon on plates.

"That's what I figured too. Sure, I can babysit Haley with Jonah and Sam today." Jake said as Sam and Jonah nodded their heads in agreement to Jake's Statement.

"Of course Mrs. Long, we can babysit Haley along with Jake this afternoon." Sam and Jonah announced together as Haley let out a small yawn before eating a piece of bacon.

"Thank you. Haley, did you stay up until Jake and the others came back last night again?" Susan stated as she noticed her daughter's yawn.

"Yes, it's become a habit. I fall asleep better when I know that Jake, Sam, and Jonah came back safely from night patrol." Haley confessed.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thanks, Haley." Sam and Jonah exclaimed together.

"I never knew you stayed up until we came home from night patrol, Haley. Thanks for making sure we come home safely." Jake replied as he looked at his younger sister.

"You're welcome." Haley mentioned.

After breakfast was finished, Mr. Long headed to work and Mrs. Long prepared to leave for her catering gig in downtown New York. Jake cleaned up the kitchen with help from Sam and Jonah, while Haley watched an animated movie on television in the living room. Jake and the others joined Haley in the living room after the kitchen was all cleaned up. Once Haley saw Sam enter the living room, she asked Sam if they could paint each other's fingernails and Sam agreed. Haley let out an excited cheer as she jumped up from the couch and raced upstairs to get some nail polish from her room. While Haley was upstairs and the boys were in the living room, Sam went into the kitchen to get some paper towels. Haley was waiting patiently for Sam with a few bottles of pink nail polish as Sam sat down at the coffee table and placed the paper towels on it.

"All right Haley, which color of pink nail polish do you want on your fingernails?" Sam asked as Haley looked at the different bottles of pink nail polish and picking up the light pink nail polish bottle.

"This one, the light pink nail polish." Haley announced.

"Great choice! Now place your hands on the paper towel and stay as still as possible." Sam mentioned as she opened the nail polish bottle and started to paint Haley's fingernails.

While Sam painted Haley's fingernails, Haley and the boys continued to watch the animated movie on the television. She applied two coats of nail polish to each nail and then told Haley to let her nails dry for a few minutes. Sam looked at the bottles of pink nail polish as she tried to decide the color that she wanted on her fingernails, which was hot pink nail polish in the end. Haley painted Sam's fingernails with two coats of hot pink nail polish, and then watched the end of the animated movie on the television as Sam let her fingernails dry. Sam, Jonah, Jake, and Haley continued to watch movies until around 3:30 pm and the group headed for Gramps' shop. Fu Dog, Layla, and Erika sat up from their spots on the couch as Jake and the rest of the crew walked into the shop, while Sun and Lao Shi stood there waiting for them.

"Hey Kids, Ready for dragon and guardian training!" Fu asked.

"You bet, Fu. Let's do this!" Jake, Jonah, and Sam announced together in confident tones, while Haley seemed hesitant.

"You okay, Hales?" Jake said calmly as he noticed his little sister's hesitation.

"I'm just a little nervous because it is combat training day and I am the smallest one here." Haley mentioned as Jake kneeled down in front of her.

"You're nervous about combat training today and this is coming from my little sister who fought the Dark Dragon with the rest of the dragons in Hong Kong over a month ago. You've got this, Hales!" Jake exclaimed as he tried to give his little sister a confidence boost.

"You know what, Jake, you are right. I can do this!" Haley stated confidently.

"Now, that is the confident and brave Haley I know." Jake replied as he hugged his little sister.

"Thanks. Could I do combat training with you and Sun today, Sam?" Haley questioned as she looked at Sam, and then towards her Dragon Master, Sun Park.

"Of course, Haley! What do you think, Sam?" Sun proposed.

"Sure, I will do combat training with you and Haley today." Sam answered excitedly as the group headed for the rooftop.

Once on the rooftop, the group transformed into their dragon and guardian forms to prepare for combat training. Jake, Jonah, and Layla teamed up with each other as they faced off against Gramps, Fu Dog, and Erika. Gramps instructed Jake's group to charge at his group while evading attacks from Erika, Fu Dog, and himself. Jake was the one to make the first move and stepped to the side quickly as a fireball is thrown at him by Erika. Jonah and Layla swiftly followed Jake's lead, each of them dodging fireballs, Gramps' dragon tail, and the occasional beachball that Fu Dog threw at them. Meanwhile, Sun instructed Haley to work on her fire-breathing skills by directing the streams of fire at Sam. At first, Haley was hesitant to direct streams of fire at Sam until she realized that Sam was creating energy shields to protect herself from Haley's fire-breathing attacks. Then, Haley started shooting quick and multiple fireballs at Sam, which Sam easily avoided by pivoting to the right and creating another energy shield after that. Haley went for a stream of fire that lasted for about a minute that ended up pushing Sam back a little, even with an energy shield protecting her. Haley felt exhausted after the multiple fire-breathing attacks that she used against Sam and unfortunately, Sam knew that Haley was tired out for a while. Sam sent two streams of water at Haley and watched as Haley avoided one, but the second one hit her directly in the stomach. Haley let out a low groan as she fell to the ground, while Sam walked over to her to see if she was all right and Haley stated that she was all right. Meanwhile, Jake's group was in a full-blown combat match with Gramps and Erika, while Fu Dog sat down on a lawn chair and kept on throwing beachballs at Jonah. For a few minutes, it looked like Jake's team might have a chance of winning until Gramps swiped his tail at their feet causing each of them to fall onto each other and creating a dogpile. After this, Sun and Lao Shi decided training was done for today and the group headed to Jake's house to babysit Haley, while Jake went on a date with Rose. Jake met up with Rose at a local pizza restaurant and they shared a delicious pepperoni pizza before seeing the new Harry Potter movie. Jake and Rose talked with each other briefly about the movie and their days when Jake noticed that Rose was shaking as they walked to her house.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Jake asked as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm all right, just chilly. I should have brought a hoodie with me." Rose answered as her boyfriend smiled, took off his signature red hoodie, and helped her put it on. "Thanks, Jake."

"No problem, baby." Jake stated sweetly as they rounded the corner of the block.

"So dragon boy, how was training today?" Rose said as she noticed that Jake was rubbing his neck a little bit with a pained expression on his face.

"It was good. We were doing combat training and I was on a team with Layla and Jonah. The three of us did a great job evading attacks from Gramps, Erika, and Fu Dog at first. But then, Gramps swiped his tail at all of us at the last minute and we all got our feet knocked out from beneath us. Jonah, Layla, and I ended up in a dogpile and my neck just hurts a little from it. Haley and Sam fought against each other today to help Haley work on her fire-breathing skills, but Sam won when Haley exhausted herself by doing multiple fire attacks." Jake explained.

"Wow, sounds like a lot happened at training today. Well, Thank you so much for walking me home, Jake. Thank you for the lovely date tonight." Rose exclaimed as she returned his hoodie, and then kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome, Rose. I really enjoyed our date too." Jake stated romantically before kissing Rose on the lips again.

Once Rose was in her house, Jake started walking home by himself and he was about a block away when a large hand grasped the back of his hoodie and pulled him into the dark alleyway. Jake struggled frantically, but this unknown person that grabbed him had a very firm grip on the back of his hoodie until the person's grip loosened suddenly and Jake fell hard on his stomach when his body reached the ground. Jake squinted through pain-filled tears and noticed the person that grabbed him was not alone and he was surrounded. Jake felt his stomach drop as he heard the person approach him and speak to him, knowing instantly the people surrounding him.

"Well, Well, American Dragon, it has been a while since we have seen each other. But my guess is that you were hoping to never see us again." the Huntsman snickered as Jake stared up at him with pure terror in eyes.

"Huntsman, but how? And...you got sphinx hair with you...don't you." Jake stuttered as he felt his strength fading away, while the Huntsman walked closer to him.

"Yes, pure sphinx hair works quite well on you, dragon. But you are not fainting as quickly as I would like." the Huntsman replied as he grabbed Jake by the collar of his hoodie and punched him hard in the side of his face, knocking him out cold.

The Huntsman smiled evilly as the boy's body went limp after having his strength drained by sphinx hair and being punched hard in the face. The other Huntsclan grinned as they saw the American Dragon in his human form and soon to be tortured by the Huntsclan, but mainly the Huntsman himself. The Huntsman turned to them, gave a simple order, and teleported to the Huntsclan Academy with the American Dragon as their unconscious captive.


End file.
